


What are we doing?

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: This is not something he’d ever thought he’d have, and it’s something he would trade anything to have again.





	What are we doing?

 

Jason has no idea how he’s gotten himself into this situation. A few minutes ago, they’d all been watching a movie, sharing a drink and enjoying a rare day off. How he got from this to a lap full of Percy is beyond Jason, but everyone else is gone and Percy is impossibly close and there is only so much self-control Jason can muster in a situation like this.

 

Nothing has happened, not yet, and Jason can’t tell where Percy thinks this is going either. His hands are on Jason’s face, tracing the outlines of Jason’s jaw and cheeks in absolute silence. Jason almost wants to ask him if he’s drunk, but Jason knows that can’t be the case, not with how little there had been to share to begin with.

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again when he sees Percy lick his lip. Jason doesn’t think he makes a conscious decision to move forward, but he can see Percy coming closer and feels his eyes flutter shut as soon as Percy’s breath ghosts over his face.

At first, it’s nothing but a brush of lips, uncertain and cautious, barely even a kiss at all. Jason opens his eyes again to see Percy look at him in wonder. The thumb strokes over Jason’s cheek again, and when Percy comes forward this time it’s in a surge. It’s nothing like that first shy peck, but desperate and needy as if someone had flipped a switch to turn the careful mood from before into something unexplainably laden and electric.

 

Percy’s hands are running through Jason’s hair, nails ever so lightly scratching along the scalp. He’s pressing close, chest almost flush to Jason’s own, bringing their kisses at an awkward angle, but Jason can hardly bring himself to mind. His hands are running up Percy’s shirt, skirting over skin way too hot to the touch. A shiver runs through Percy when Jason traces along his spine, little sounds leaving his lips muffled between their kisses. They’re spiralling out of control and they’re spiralling fast, but all Jason can think about is how good Percy feels against him and how there is very little in this world that could convince him to pull away from these kisses anymore.

 

Percy’s teeth scrape his lip, playful despite the little sting of pain and Jason cannot stop the quiet moan that resonates from deep within his chest. He squeezes Percy’s hips in response, which are rocking against him almost instinctually. When Percy brakes away from the kiss, breathing hard, Jason barely resists pulling him right back in.

 

“What are we doing?” Percy whispers, breathless. He looks beautiful; lips pink from kissing, green eyes bright with mischief, hair a mess without Jason even touching it.

 

Jason tells him as much in one stunned whisper, as if this is the first time he’s realising this. Somewhere deep down, he knows he’s wanted this for _so long_ , but this is the first time it actually seems like something he can have.

Percy blushes at the compliment and bites his lip. Jason’s eyes are drawn to the motion and it almost _hurts_ how much he wants to lean in and kiss those lips again.

 

“Tell me to stop.” Jason says quietly, sincerely, and looks up at Percy. “Because if you don’t, I’m not sure I will.”

 

Percy shakes his head and slowly, a grin spreads on his face.

“That’s the last thing I want you to do.”

 

 

At some point, Percy loses his shirt and finds himself writhing on Jason’s lap while lips trace down his throat. He isn’t trying to be quiet, there is no one around to hear, anyway, and Jason isn’t trying to be careful with him anymore. There’s a bitemark blossoming just  above Percy’s collarbone, and even just grazing it with his lips makes needy sounds spill from Percy’s lips again.

 

“Take me to bed.” Percy asks, quietly, words spoken muffled against Jason’s hair. It’s an offer more than it is a request, but it’s not something Jason needs to be asked twice for.

 

“Hold on.”

 

His arms tighten around Percy, one looping below his thighs, and then Jason is standing, Percy clinging to him like he never wants to let go. Jason hopes he doesn’t.

 

It’s only a few steps over and a door carelessly pushed open before Jason can set Percy down onto a soft mattress, following him further onto the bed as Percy scoots back. Jason’s hardly made his way to Percy when hands fist into his shirt, tugging to demand it to come off. It lands somewhere on the floor, not that either of them has much regard for tidiness now, before Jason pushes Percy back down with a kiss that betrays just how much he wants this – wants Percy

 

Percy’s hands are running over his chest, touching, exploring, leaving Jason’s skin tingling in their way. He’s aching for more, and he can feel Percy is too. The loose sweatpants are easily pushed off, kicked down from the edge of the bed, and then Percy’s legs wrap around Jason’s waist and pull him down as close as he can get without crushing Percy underneath.

 

A shuddering moan falls from Jason’s lips at the contact, at feeling so much of Percy’s ever burning skin against his own. He tangles his fingers into Percy’s hair, tugs harshly just to hear the shaky intake of breath that shows exactly how much Percy likes the sting of pain that comes from it. Once more, Jason moves his kisses away from Percy’s lips, traces the line of Percy’s jaw downward, over his neck and pulse point, along the curve of his shoulder and lower over his chest.

Percy is a wreck, not that Jason is holding up any better, and needy moans echo in the room when Jason trails his lips down Percy’s sternum, squeezes one of Percy’s pecs playfully while he moves his lips to catch a nipple on the other side. He bites down, not hard enough to really hurt, but even so it makes Percy rise off the bed with a needy keen. Jason would do anything to find each and every way he can draw sounds like that out of Percy.

 

Jason gets all the way to Percy’s stomach, along the trail of dark hair that disappears behind the waistband of his boxers. His fingers run along the elastic, but Jason doesn’t pull, just leaves a line of kisses along the skin just above until he finds Percy’s hip bone and bites down playfully. At Percy hiss, Jason sits back, still toying with the waistband between his fingers.

 

“Can I?” He asks and his voice is wrecked. It’s about more than just taking off the last bit of clothing, and from the look of anticipation on Percy’s face, the other boy knows that too.

 

A nod is all Jason needs before he tugs the fabric down Percy’s thighs, discarding it out of sight. He lets his eyes wander over Percy’s form, stretched out in front of him on the bed, and it’s hard to believe that a boy this gorgeous wants Jason as much as he wants him.

Jason bends down again, careful kisses beginning from the inside of Jason’s thigh this time to work their way higher to where Percy’s cock rests against his stomach. It gives a twitch when Jason comes close enough for his breath to tickle the sensitive skin, and Jason is taken by another wave of want that is so strong he can’t quite comprehend it himself.

He presses a sloppy kiss to the base of Percy’s kiss then drags his tongue all the way to the tip. Above, Percy lets his head fall into the pillows with a heady moan. Jason’s lips close around the head and Percy’s hands find their way into his hair, tugging just enough to be encouraging when Jason swallows him down and hollows out his cheeks. Percy’s legs wrap around his head, loose enough that they don’t stop him from movement, but with the certain intent of keeping Jason right where he is.

 

Even though this isn’t the first time Jason’s done this, he can’t claim he has any actual idea what he’s doing, but if Percy little moans and gasps are anything to go by he’s certainly doing something right.

It’s over as fast as it begins, and even when Percy tries to warn him, Jason doesn’t relent – he isn’t here to only go half the way. He has to pin Percy’s hips to the bed when he bucks against Jason and when he casts his eyes up, Percy is arching off the bed, breathing hard and biting his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet when he comes down Jason’s throat.

The taste it leaves is strange, if not unpleasant, and Jason can’t help the pleased grin when he sits back again, allowing Percy this moment to catch his breath.

 

He looks almost unreal like this, tan skin dewy even in the low light, chest rising and falling with every breath and body completely lax where it’s laid out in front of Jason. Unable to help it, Jason runs his palms up Percy’s thighs, his sides and chest – until he’s cupping Percy’s face and leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss that’s slow and intimate and leaves Jason yearning for so much more.

 

Percy’s carding his fingers through Jason’s hair, slow and affectionate when Jason rests his forehead against Percy’s own. It takes Percy a moment to come back to himself, it seems, and when he does he’s wearing the same little mischievous grin he displayed earlier.

 

“Jason.” He whispers quietly, licking his lips before he looks up to meet Jason’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

It takes a second for the words to sink in and even then Jason just stares at Percy, looking much less cocky with every moment Jason remains quiet above him. He looks ready to take his words back when Jason snaps out of his stupor and presses a hasty kiss to Percy’s lips.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The grin is back: “More than sure.”

 

Legs wrap tigher around Jason’s waist, pull him closer and lower, and there is no doubt Percy can feel just how effected Jason has been by all this. If Jason was reasonable, he would know this was probably something he should think about for longer than a few seconds, but reason has little to do with it when Jason nods slowly. Percy looks like the most tempting thing he’s ever laid eyes on and Jason would be lying if he said he hasn’t been wanting this for way too long.

 

 

Jason doesn’t ask why Percy has a condom and lube close by, maybe it’s for the best if he doesn’t know, and it’s hard to care anyway when Percy holds his gaze before letting his legs fall open slowly. No one has ever looked at Jason like this, he doesn’t think, with so much want and intensity that merely holding Percy’s gaze for too long makes him shiver.

This isn’t the first time for Percy, judging by his pleased hum when Jason brings slick fingers between his legs. Jason has to bite his lip, force himself to go slow, stay patient, no matter how infuriatingly tempting Percy is being below. At this point, Jason is at least half sure Percy is doing it on purpose just to test him.

 

When the first finger breaches, Percy moans and Jason has to fist his free hand into the sheet to keep some resemblance of control over himself. He’s determined to do this right, even if Percy is just as set on driving him up the walls before that. It can hardly feel as good as Percy’s making it out to be, arching his back and rocking his hips when Jason refuses to move his hand to get more than Jason is giving.

It looks _pornographic_ almost, and even though they’ve never landed in bed together before Percy seems to know exactly how to push all of Jason’s buttons. His moans are low and needy, his eyes only ever leaving Jason’s face when they flutter shut at a new wave of pleasure. Jason wants to take his time, wants to make this feel as good as he can for Percy, who clearly has none of the patience Jason is trying to show.

 

Jason may not be a virgin, but this is still mostly new. When it comes to this, all that he knows is what he likes himself, and this is certainly not the same getting off all on his own. Percy’s cheeks are flushed, the red spreading blotchily down his tan chest and the more Jason touches him, the less played up and more earnest his pants and moans seem to become. _Good_ , that is exactly what Jason wants.

 

“Don’t… be a tease.” Percy manages to puff, struggling to get the words out between the little gasps and shudders. Jason knows he’s hitting the spot and having gone on for far longer than he really needs to, Percy is right back to a writing mess the way Jason wants him to be.

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Jason says, winks when Percy half-hearted glares at him.

 

Jason eases his fingers free, making Percy hiss lightly at the feeling. After having ignored his own erection for so long it shouldn’t be a surprise that when Jason pulls himself free from his briefs, he’s achingly hard. Percy makes a small, pleased sound, and before Jason can protest, he’s being pushed back and Percy’s climbing into his lap again.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Percy murmurs before he catches Jason’s lips in a kiss, so fierce and needy it almost makes Jason fall over back onto the bed. Jason wants to protest, what is there to want, really, but Percy hardly gives him enough time between kisses to catch his breath, let alone respond.

 

Getting the condom on is a little struggle, but Percy is clearly still as determined as he was at the start of this. Jason surely isn’t helping, pressing kisses into Percy’s neck and along the curve of his shoulder, adjusting their position so Percy can easily straddle his lap without stopping him from moving.

Finally, _finally_ , Percy fists a hand into Jason’s hair and pulls him back to look at him. They’re so close now, and there’s nothing holding them back anymore.

 

“Yes?” Percy whispers quietly, making sure one last time they really are on the same page.

Jason’s mouth is dry and not for the first time tonight he’s taken aback by the fact that this gorgeous boy wants him. He nods, squeezes Percy’s hips and then tilts his head up into the much softer kiss Percy places against his lips.

 

It’s an easy slide, but the feeling is almost too much. Jason groans against Percy’s lips, squeezes his hips so hard Jason’s afraid he might leave bruises. Percy shudders so hard that Jason can feel it beneath his hands and the keen leaving Percy’s lips is so needy, Jason can feel it to his core.

They move slow at first, Percy rocking his hips ever so slightly and pulling away from the kiss to hold Jason’s gaze with his own. There is so much wonder in Percy’s eyes, like he too can hardly believe this is happening and Jason’s head is swimming with all the overwhelming feeling.

 

 

 

This is not something he’d ever thought he’d have, and it’s something he would trade anything to have again.


End file.
